<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Важная встреча by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340671">Важная встреча</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020'>fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Out of Character, Slice of Life, ООС, Фандомная битва 2020, драма, повседневность</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нервозность отдавалась дрожью в пальцах рук и спутанностью мыслей, а высокий воротник плаща, казалось, давил на горло, мешая сделать полный вдох.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Важная встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Писалось по заявке с инсайда про “додать Лудиса”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Длинные волосы ей не шли.</p><p>Это признавала она сама, это же говорил ей отец. «Не практично в битве».</p><p>Лудис в такие моменты поднимала на него взгляд, желая спросить: «Какие битвы, отец? Неужели ты думаешь, что нам предстоит сражаться? Кто будут наши противники? Неужели ты уже тогда знал или предполагал больше, чем показывал?»</p><p>Но она молчала, понимая нелепость своих подозрений. А после было уже поздно что-то спрашивать и выяснять. Уход в вечный сон старшего поколения пронесся как вспышка перед глазами, и на нее свалилось куча дел, о которых раньше она не подозревала. Не было времени задумываться о внешнем виде, нужно было привыкать к уважительным поклонам и обращению, которое она слышала только в адрес отца.</p><p>Перед первой официальной встречей всех глав кланов с Лордом она нервничала сильнее, чем ожидала. Эта нервозность отдавалась дрожью в пальцах рук и спутанностью мыслей. Высокий воротник плаща сдавливал горло, мешая сделать полный вдох.</p><p>Поэтому Лудис и не заметила, когда к ней подошли.</p><p>— Лудис-ним, ты очень рано! Ох, какая же ты лапочка!</p><p>— Розария-ним… — Лудис сбросила с себя оцепенение, в котором стояла до прихода другой каджу. С запозданием до нее дошел смысл слов, и она постаралась справиться со смущением: — Что?.. Я не... Я обычная.</p><p>Розария же не сводила с нее внимательного веселого взгляда.</p><p>— Не спорь! Я вижу, как ты повзрослела за последнее время. И вообще, зови меня онни, мы же теперь как большая семья…</p><p>Стрекот Розарии, подошедшей и вставшей рядом, успокаивал. Судя по всему, она и не ждала ответа, но Лудис это устраивало.</p><p>Лудис расстегнула первые пару пуговиц у самого горла и заправила пряди волос, лезущие в глаза, за ухо.</p><p>Стоит и вправду подстричься короче.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>